


【启强】强慰（PWP）

by toosaka



Category: the warndring earth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosaka/pseuds/toosaka





	【启强】强慰（PWP）

会场人声喧嚣，乐声靡靡，窈窕暴露的陪赌女郎在侍者和西装革履的客人间穿行着，敏捷的避开衣着时髦的女宾。

大厅开阔，高大的天花板下是被落地玻璃包围的一座座贵宾包厢。

那是大厅里刘启唯一还没找过的地方，他盯着玻璃前隐现的人影，转身去寻找楼梯。

侍者向他伸过的托盘，和估摸他地位不算很高容易搭讪的陪赌女郎，堵在他必经之路上的都被不耐烦的一把推开，走出很远身后还传来因酒液倾倒引起的混乱声。

他在找刘培强。

他的指挥官，他的舰长，他的长官。

他的父亲，以及性伴侣。

他听闻过身为高层军官的刘培强有时会受邀参加这种权贵间的奢侈酒会，刘培强第一次以保镖的身份带他前来。

从小在平民阶层混迹长大的他从未想过这种场面。令他诧异的不是豪奢，自他被提拔为下级军官后也曾出席过小型宴会，但他没有料到这名义上的酒会竟如此淫靡放荡。

豪华的大厅灯光昏暗，只在开放式赌场附近略有调高。身姿窈窕的陪赌女郎穿行在整座大厅之中，在被人群中伸出的手揽住后就不知所踪。

这同时也发生在客人们之间。在款款谈笑中，佩戴假面的客人以这里众所周知的暗号互相示意，接着便在昏暗灯光下相随离开会场。

假面是自由的选择，方便不愿暴露身份的客人在这里寻求肉体的伴侣。  
或仅仅是为了增加刺激，客人们尽可以在欲望倾泻后换上另一副假面再次回到会场。

下一个目标是谁？谁又知道假面下的是什么人？  
刘启也见过同时邀约两人……甚至三人一同消失在会场边缘的。

刚进入会场时，侍者询问他是否需要假面，他不懂，刘培强替他拒绝了。

斜睨了刘启一眼，自己漫不经心的接过假面，但只拿在手上。

刘启还记得那是一副蓝色蝴蝶羽的假面。

在进入会场不久，昏暗的灯光和喧嚣的人声就让他跟刘培强走散了。他茫然的寻找了一会儿，被几个戴着假面的女宾拦住谈笑。

跟换上酒会西装的指挥官不同，保镖身份的他只穿着下级军官礼服，这在这里是身份低微的象征。但年轻英俊的小军官是假面客人们眼中的美食，即便他没戴面具也没关系——想想看，他甚至不懂面具是什么意思。

刘启在有些紧张的交谈后，其中一位女宾请他陪自己去化妆间。他不懂这里的规矩和女宾扇下的手势，接受她挽过的手臂在其他女宾嫉妒的低笑声中离去。

后来他很快摆脱并返回了会场，也明白了这里发生的事情。

别人想怎样他倒无所谓，也实在没兴趣。

但胸中像有火在烧，让他喘不过气。

他还记得刘培强拿在手里的假面。

但等他第一次在会场边缘找到刘培强之后，这火也不算什么了。

他的指挥官在比大厅更加昏暗的灯光中，戴着假面，被陌生男人紧紧压在大厅边缘的墙壁上。

两人像情侣般拥吻，身体紧密贴合，难耐的磨蹭。

灯光昏暗，但刘启分明看到嘴唇短暂分离时，舌头还在唇外交合缠绕。

他甚至能看到口水的反光，像昨晚在卧室里它陶醉于自己的性器时那样。

男人的手不老实的摩挲过紧致腰身，他还记得那腰是怎样在自己胯下摆动。

漆黑的情绪在胸中爆发，他冲过去却被行李拖车妨碍，待他终于摆脱，墙边的两人已经不见了。

他找遍整个大厅，按捺住狂躁的情绪，不去想象在他无法进入的房间里发生了什么。

最后他抬头，看到了高高在上的贵宾室。

此时距他刚才看到刘培强已过去三十分钟，他除了想找到刘培强之外头脑一片空白。

在楼梯最下端他就被护卫挡住了，他们负责这酒会贵宾的安全和隐私，荷枪实弹。

“让他上来。”

眼看冲突就要爆发，传来刘启熟悉的声音。

刘培强站在楼梯最上端，接着就进了贵宾室，没看刘启。

刘启三步并作两步冲上台阶，包着厚重绒布的门在他身后重重合上。

隔着落地玻璃传来下方会场的喧嚣人声，他的指挥官正背对他站在窗前，屋里只有他一人。刘启大步过去扳住他的肩膀，想把他抵在玻璃上面对自己，大声质问他刚才发生的事。

但手还在肩膀上时就被控制住了，被重重抵在玻璃上的人是刘启。指挥官力量大的惊人，被卡住脖子的刘启吃痛低哼，抬头迎上一双冰冷的眼睛。

“刚才那人是谁。”

“你没有提问的资格。”

脖子上的手更用力了，刘启仍紧盯着他，呼吸开始变得困难。

待到重获自由的时候，他不得不抓住身边的窗帘维持平衡，大口喘气。

意识终于恢复，他看到指挥官正坐在沙发上两腿交叠，好整以暇的观察他，这是他最不愿被做的事。

“刚才那人是谁。”

指挥官笑了，冷冷的。

“你以为你是谁。”

“昨天还被你拖到床上求我把你操出尿的人。”

笑容消失了，指挥官身体后仰，靠在沙发背上。

“我说过，你跟玩具没什么两样。既然来这儿当然是要……”

刘启打断了他。

“是昨天没被操够？扭着屁股求我插深点，我不动你都能扭着腰主动挨插，拔出来还爬过来舔我，差点没舔得射你一脸。想要的话跟我说啊，在这儿装什……”

刘启的话也被打断了，摔碎的酒瓶碎片飞溅过他的脸颊，片刻后有温热的液体自那里溢出。

“年轻人，注意你的嘴。”

刘启站在原地，倔强的瞪着他。

“爸，就我一个。行吗。”

指挥官叹出一口气。

“是我太纵容你。”

接着站了起来。

“你该知道自己的本分了。”

 

刘启跪在沙发边，面前是让他小腹抽搐的淫靡景色。

指挥官已经脱掉了裤子，但衬衫齐整，保持衬衫笔挺的防滑带也在。

金属扣夹在衬衫底部，黑色的扣带延伸至大腿上部三分之一处的皮带上，铜色系扣搭配黑色皮带束住两条紧实有力的大腿，像是某种拘禁束具。

再往下，是小腿上的另一圈皮带。那是用来固定西装长袜的男式袜带，紧绷的束在小腿肚上肌肉最发达的地方。

向来重视仪表的指挥官即便参加这种酒会，也齐整到毫无死角。

但最引人注目的是一抹鲜艳的粉红色，那是一条包胶电线，一头连接的小小开关被大腿防滑带固定。

而另一头，深深埋在肉红色的小穴里。

开关还未打开，但裹挟跳蛋的小穴已经和着润滑剂难耐的蠕动。

指挥官仰在宽大的沙发靠背里，曲起一条腿，另一条腿垂下，脚踩在刘启军礼服的裤裆上。

“玩具就应该有玩具的样子。把拉链解开。”

他说。而刘启因为穿着西装长袜的脚掌揉搓，难耐的呻吟出声。听到他的话，双手迅速解开拉链并拉下内裤边缘，性器直接感受到棉质长袜的粗糙质感。

“今天没我的命令不许碰我，这里有另一个玩具。”

修长的手指轻点开关的方向，刘启伸手至大腿皮带处，颤抖着按下。

传来微弱的震动声，指挥官舒服的后仰。

“看到了吗，你跟它没有什么区别。”

指挥官的大腿分的更开了，腰部尽量靠向沙发边沿，刘启盯着穴口向他靠近。

刘启喉头蠕动着，他看不到小穴如何包裹吞咽跳蛋，但他能看到穴口溢出的润滑剂。它本该是白色的，但经穴肉缴磨后挤压出的液体呈现透明。

像它本身分泌的淫液。

指挥官发出叹息般的呻吟，扭摆腰部配合淫具的跳动。但固定的节奏很快让他不满。

“……再推进去点。”

刘启用中指分开扭挤的穴口，感受穴里惊人的潮湿和热度，手指一路经受缴裹，未到指根就已碰到振动的外壳。

指腹顶住外壳，微微用力向里推动。这很不容易，因为穴肉陶醉的裹紧，但最后指根还是碰到了穴口。

“嗯……”指挥官的腰部抬高，感受了一会儿这个深度。舒爽通过脚掌的用力揉动传达给了刘启，视觉和性器的双重抚慰让他气喘。

“用手指、嗯……按住它，转转。”

跳蛋被推的足够深入，中指的长度只能堪堪触碰它。刘启又尝试将中指插得更深，穴口的嫩肉都被挤进去一点，这才能用指尖按住震动的外壳，上下拨动着它。

“唔……唔、哈……”拨弄丰富了跳动的节奏，指挥官的声音带上湿润。

“……爸，我能帮你动动吗，只用手，比现在还爽。”刘启温柔的说，声音像和着砂糖。

指挥官没说话，但抬高的腰部代替了允许。

刘启一手顶住跳蛋，另一手小心的拉住穴口的胶线，防止跳蛋被手指顶的过深。

接着，顶住跳蛋的手指开始缓慢抽插小穴，胶线拉紧，保证每次插入都能顶到跳蛋。

跳蛋被插入的手指顶进去一点跳动，在手指抽出时被胶线拖回原位，复又跳动着被推入深处。

指挥官劲瘦有力的腰肢绷紧了，随着刘启渐渐加快的抽插款款摆动。踩在刘启性器上的脚也为了更好的迎合跳蛋和手指的双重玩弄而收回，两腿呈M形弯曲分开。

“哈啊……嗯！哈、啊啊……”

“很舒服吧，爸，还是我插的你舒服对不对，想让我进去吗？”

“少、嗯、少废话，吸……嗯！吸我、哈啊啊……”

刘启乖乖将头伸过去，含住他早已挺立的阴茎。头部小孔分泌的液体在腰部扭摆时溢满了整个头部，刘启的舌头细心将它舔扫干净。

接着变换了几个角度用力吮吸头部，在听到指挥官的惊喘后吐出，舔吻整个茎身。

射精的快感渐渐浮现，感官集中在被吞吐到滋滋作响的阴茎上，小穴有跳蛋的抚慰，因此没理会刘启离开的手指。

双腿用力弯曲，将胯部送上，准备迎来最后的高潮。

但唇舌离开了，跳蛋也停止了振动，然后被粗暴的扯出。

指挥官睁开迷蒙的双眼，只看到刘启伏在他身上，居高临下的看着他。

“你……干什么……”

“把你干翻了就没法去找别人了吧。”

不满蠕动的穴肉，欢欣的感受壮硕龟头的顶触。

刘启挑起一边嘴角笑着，小穴激动的吞下整个头部。

指挥官惊怒起身，刘启根本不是他的对手，过去也曾有刘启妄图在性事上冒犯他的时候，还没得手就挨上一顿狠揍，然后带着哭腔被骑在他肉棒上的指挥官挤出精液。

刘启也知道这一点。

所以指挥官的起身没有成功，他又试了一次，这次找到了原因所在。

大腿防滑带和小腿袜带的系扣被连上了，只能扯开十公分左右的距离。

刘启牢牢压在他两腿之间，腿只能保持大开的姿势，根本无法起身。

“滚！！”

发怒的刘培强想像刚才那样用手卡住刘启的脖子，却被一口气贯穿了。

“……啊、啊啊啊……哈啊啊啊嗯！”

远比跳蛋和手指更深的插入，穴肉感到只有人类阴茎才有的热度和形状。

刘启开始进出，穴肉淫靡哭泣着迎接他，透明的润滑剂像淫液一样溢出。

指挥官无法抑制的淫叫着，用手胡乱摸索系带，刘启抓住它们按在头部两边。

被禁锢的双腿和不由自主迎合的腰部根本不需要刘启用手支撑，他按住刘培强的手腕，直视他羞耻避开的双眼。

“装什么啊，又不是第一次被插了……还是说，第一次被强奸太爽了？”

“……闭嘴！”

“爸，你多高贵啊，军装穿的那么漂亮，谁知道你一被亲儿子插就水流个不停，嗯？你哪儿来的这些玩意，是不是用来在开会的时候玩自己？战场模拟的时候是不是想象自己被敌人插得直叫唤？”

刘启的动作随着话语加快。

“啊、闭、啊啊啊嗯、闭嘴哈啊……啊嗯嗯嗯…！”

言语上的羞辱似乎加剧了快感，刘培强羞耻的把头扭到一边，死死贴着沙发靠背。

穴口被反复开拓，肉壁被无情冲撞，双腿自愿似的大大敞开，像指挥官在主动配合抽插。快感不容抗拒席卷上来，最单纯的抽送也将使他羞愤交加的达到高潮。

但刘启在一次深深进入后停了下来，穴肉被充实的插满却得不到摩擦。

指挥官强迫自己压下喉咙里即将溢出的呻吟，用湿润的眼角怒视刘启。

手腕的桎梏被放开了，刘启的掌心覆上他的，像恋人一样十指交缠。

火热的嘴唇密密亲吻着指挥官的唇角和脸颊，紧贴的胸口感受年轻人有力的心跳，因欲望低哑的声音在他耳边倾诉。

“想要吗？说，你是我的……”

指挥官努力喘气以压抑呻吟，以使声音变得清晰。

“给我滚。”

刘启的动作停住了，接着彻底离开他的身体。在头部也抽出的时候，指挥官还是难忍的低叫一声。

“就算在这儿被操爽了你还会出去找别人，对吧。”

“不然我来这儿干什么。”

“要是……”刘启慢慢说到。“被操到不能动呢？”

“也得你有那个本事。”

指挥官终于找回余裕，刘启的手已经放开了，他开始摸索系带。

小穴感受到平滑的表面，指挥官的视线落在刘启正往穴内推进的跳蛋。

“靠这个？”指挥官嗤笑。

刘启没回答，跳蛋被推入手指能碰到的最深处。

接着，穴口感受到龟头的顶触。

“你干什么？”指挥官好像明白了什么，开始挣扎。

头部缓慢插入，穴口欢愉的吞咽。

“你疯了吗？你想干什么！”

推拒的双手又被刘启按住。

指挥官抬头，对上刘启的双眼，那里一片漆黑。

“只不过是玩具而已。”他说。

阴茎只进去一小截就顶到了跳蛋，头部隔着软肉玩耍似的反复顶弄它，像手指刚才做的那样。

指挥官的呼吸都因此停滞了。

“住手，把它拿出来！”指挥官不禁喘了一口气才说出接下来的话。“我命令你！……哈啊啊！”

被插入的感觉越发鲜明，阴茎不断深入。

“长官，您不会连玩具都受不了吧？刚才您也是让我这么玩你的啊？”

深入不断持续，刘培强的所有感官被阴茎和推入的跳蛋占满，已经无法发出声音。

整根进去了，穴口被胯顶住，那是从没感受过的深度。

“滚、哈啊啊……滚开……嗯！”

刘启还在不断顶弄，直到把跳蛋推入龟头也只能堪堪碰到一点的深度。

“舒服吗，长官？”

恐惧和淫欲混杂在一起，让刘培强开始失去分寸。

“混……账！以后、嗯啊啊、别再让我……看到你！”

“这么说来，这就是最后一次了。”刘启对他笑着，但眼睛全无笑意。“那我总得捞够本吧，您说对吗。”

“……！！”刘培强做好了心理准备，但想象中的抽插并没来临，刘启从他身体里退出，接着跳蛋也被拉扯出来，毫不留情的拉扯让刘培强不禁低叫。

他被正面抱了起来，这样双腿大开的姿势全无平衡性可言，他不得不狼狈的抱住刘启的脖子。

遮光窗帘在性事刚开始时就被拉住了，但仍能透过它听到下面淫乱酒会似乎永无止境的人声。

刘启抱着他似乎也有点吃力，走到落地玻璃窗前尽量轻的放下怀里的人，调转身体，大开的双腿只能使他面对被窗帘松松掩住的玻璃跪下。

刘培强双手扶住玻璃保持平衡，想要往后退，起码离玻璃远一点。虽然看不到，但仅仅隔着一层玻璃面对这么多人的想象让他产生极大的羞耻感。

但刘启也在他身后跪了下来，把他夹在玻璃与自己的身体之间。

接着小穴被顶住，像刚才一样缓慢插入，刘启在调整自己的姿势。

“别、别在这儿，里面有床，我们进去……唔嗯！”

指挥官的语气开始软化，但插入毫不留情。

刘启跪下的双腿撑住指挥官大开的双腿，使他的膝盖只能刚好挨住地面。

“哈啊、嗯啊啊、啊！”

这种姿势几乎使他半坐在刘启的大腿上，阴茎进入的比刚才还要深入。除了自己难以着力的膝盖，他完全被刘启和双腿和插入小穴的阴茎支撑着。

刘启挪动有力的腰部，使头部顶入的更深，钻探自己的通路。

“不要、不要……别，别这样，你要干什么，别这么做……”

“爸，没试过这种姿势吧？可以进的很深的。”声音离耳朵很近，刘启比他高半头，推拒玻璃的双手被刘启按在上面，在这种姿势下刘培强全身都被刘启覆盖。

从小经受精英教育，永远在生活中高高在上，即便在军队中也一帆风顺从未尝败绩的刘培强第一次体会到在战场上也未曾感受过的恐惧。

身体无处着力，只能凭借另一个男人的身体勉强支撑自己，那是被深入侵犯和占领的感觉，被夺去一切自由的全部掌控。

这个姿势本来就进入的很深，再加上双腿被缚无法使力，插入的力度还加上了自身的体重。

比刚才被龟头顶住的跳蛋还要深入，这感觉让刘培强畏惧的大口喘气。

刘启停了下来，被他的身体覆盖住的刘培强已经被彻底贯穿了，紧紧夹在他和落地玻璃之间，甚至于每次呼吸都会影响到深度。

“刘启，求你了，别、别动……太深了，我不行……”

身下刘启的腿让他连使自己稍微合拢一点都办不到，这是一种在侵略者面前敞开全部弱点的姿势，只能发着抖任人处置。

但小穴还欢欣着含住整根阴茎，毫不理会主人意志的缴裹着。

“吸得这么紧，骗谁呢？被区区中尉压在这么多人面前插还挺爽的吧，长官。唔……“刘启皱着眉头。“……吸得更紧了，怎么这么淫荡……像你这样看到男人就走不动路还怎么当舰长？看着那么多士兵的时候你在想什么，今晚选哪个操你？嗯？哪个会搞得你比较舒服？”

“闭、闭嘴！……啊啊啊、哈啊嗯嗯嗯！”

刘启开始进出，这样的进出受姿势所限不会太快，但每一下都是从未有过的深入。指挥官绝望的在被抽出的时候向前缩紧身体想要脱离，但面前坚硬的玻璃毫无避退空间，下一次进入更加逼近，直到胸口都隔着薄薄的窗帘贴在落地玻璃上，彻底无路可退。

“哈啊、嗯……太深、了啊！啊啊哈啊……停、停下嗯！好痛、不要啊嗯嗯嗯！”

被彻底占有了，这是他以前用人造性器也没达到过的深度，像第一次被插入的快感和恐惧支配着指挥官。

“也不知道跟多少人做过了，怎么跟第一次似的？有人插过你这么深吗？”

“嗯哈……啊啊啊……”被彻底贯穿的深入触感要占领他全部的意识。

“爽的说不出话了？”伴随着几下深重的进入。

“啊啊啊哈、没……没别人、唔哈！只有……只有你……嗯！”

“我算不算你第一个男人？”

“是……哈啊！……嗯嗯嗯啊、慢、慢点哈啊……”

没有任何技巧，只是深重的插入和抽出，指挥官在被侵犯的眩晕中只觉得自己整个人都成了被性器插入的肉块，被彻底夺去自由的身体毫无挣扎余地，只有喉间发出的惊喘呻吟能稍稍缓解。

“长官，感觉到了吗，大家都在看您呢。高高在上的指挥官被平民军官按在玻璃上操到哭出来，有多少人都想隔着玻璃射在您脸上呢。”

耳边听到的不只有刘启的声音，还有下方会场的人声。恍惚中居然觉得自己真的被按在大庭广众下强暴， 周围人好奇淫靡的眼神聚集在他身上，窃窃私语着评论他淫乱的身体，甚至有人掏出阴茎抚慰自己，期盼着能射在他脸上……

随着一下重重的进入，指挥官哭叫抽搐着射出精液，但因高潮缴紧的小穴也没能阻碍刘启的进入。

刘启退开，指挥官的身体无力的沿着玻璃滑下，束缚的双腿使臀部高高抬起，趴在地上的被再次插入。

刚才激烈的性交没能让刘启高潮，现在对雌兽般趴在地上的指挥官的进入才是满足自己的性欲。

刚经历高潮的小穴还在颤抖收缩，就被大力进入。不应期反而更加剧了小穴的敏感，刘培强爬行着想要逃开，刚离开一点就被刘启拽住脚踝扯了回来。

“停、啊啊啊啊！停下……太激烈了、不行哈啊嗯嗯嗯！”

一直被插得再次有了感觉，性器高高挺起，刘启才停了下来，保持插入最深处的状态居高临下的压住指挥官。

才开始有感觉就被停下，指挥官的臀部不由贪婪的扭动。

“快……快点……啊啊……”

“以后还去找别人吗？”

“不……没……没有别人……”

“叫我什么？”

“……刘启。”

腰部几下重重进入，引得指挥官淫声不断。

“叫老公。”

“……！！！”这太羞耻了，即便是已经被做到神智昏聩的刘培强也说不出口，他死死咬着牙不让任何声音流泻。

“被插成这样了还不承认？”刘启又插入几下，没得到任何回应。

他退了出来，沿着一直被固定在大腿皮带上的开关摸到跳蛋，用中指顶着塞了进去。

阴茎再度插入，顶到最深处，按动开关。

“啊啊啊啊啊！哈啊、呼嗯嗯嗯、唔啊啊！”

快感强烈的过头，刘启换着角度顶弄振动的跳蛋，肠壁无力淫耻的蠕动着感受体内的所有动态。

“叫我什么？”刘启动作放缓问到。

“我要、杀了你哈啊、啊啊啊啊嗯！哈啊啊啊！”

“答错了。”

阴茎开始顶着跳蛋抽插，穴里裹着振动的跳蛋还要挨操，已经达到生理极限的肉穴不禁和着润滑剂拼命分泌肠液，两人的下身被透明粘液沾的一片湿滑。

“啊啊、哈啊…啊嗯嗯、救救……我啊啊啊，不要了呜呜啊啊嗯！”

“你知道怎么说。”

“嗯哈啊、老、老公啊啊啊嗯！饶了、我哈啊啊……”

刘启从颤抖软瘫的臀部退了出来，跳蛋被扯出，随即再次进入。

刘培强趴在地上呜咽着，但这次出乎意料的温柔。

双手抚慰着畏惧颤抖的腰身，以刚好能被接受的速度进出着。

“真乖……给你奖励。”

“啊……嗯嗯……哈啊……”

粗暴的侵略变成形同恋人似的温柔交欢，被过度刺激后的身体贪恋的吮吸。

“啊嗯……好舒服……哈啊啊……”

缓过劲的身体开始配合抽插，上身软的像摊水，下半身在被缚双腿的支撑下摆动吞吐着阴茎。

被刚才的刺激绷在喉咙里的哭叫化为柔软的呻吟源源不断的溢出，在温柔的欢爱下反而无法控制。

再次感受到冲顶的预兆，身体却被翻转过来，来不及惊呼就被堵住唇舌。

手被按住，不是为了禁锢，而是十指交缠。

被堵住的呻吟化为了委屈小狗似的呜咽，在失去意识前听到比唇舌更加温柔的声音。

“……我爱你。”

心脏仿佛被重击的感觉伴随生理性高潮的来临，刘培强的意识沉入黑暗。

 

刘培强最近很不安。

他似乎越发离不开刘启了。

在那些故意安排刘启外出执行任务的夜晚，他尝试抚慰自己，尝试回到靠自己就能获得满足的过去。

但是不行，高挺的性器毫无发泄的预兆，玩具机械性的节奏也无法带来以前的快感。

这一切都是因为刘启。

他想到刘启时几乎带着恨意。

刘培强在他的人生中从未依靠过任何人，他能把所有人所有事抛在身后，让身边的一切都只能跟上自己的节奏。

只除了一个人。

刘启。

唯有一点能让他稍感慰藉，那就是刘启也跟所有仰慕迷恋他的人一样，热烈的目光只围绕在自己身上。

他怀着残酷的得意看年轻人疲于追随的努力，但这还不够。

所以带他来酒会，待他领悟自己手上面具的含义后，欣赏他猜测自己过往时的酸涩苦楚。

进入会场后不久后就走散了，刘培强漫不经心的寻找他，谢绝了一路上贪婪的邀约。

却看到他挽着假面女宾的纤纤玉臂消失在会场边缘。

刘培强明知他对这里的规则一窍不通，还是控制不住眼中的冰冷。

没过多久就看到他狼狈的回来，四处寻找。

心情因为知道他搜寻的目标而放松下来，看他没头苍蝇一样到处乱撞，自己在一个不远不近的距离好整以暇的观赏。

时间差不多了，刘培强戴上假面，伸手拽住一个刚才的邀约者，转头微笑。

“想到那边去吗？”

那是刘启即将前往的方向。


End file.
